1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a deposition substrate and a method for manufacturing a light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a light-emitting device provided with an electroluminescent (hereinafter also referred to as EL) element, a color light-emitting element that emits color light is used to perform a full-color display. In order to form the color light-emitting element, a light-emitting material of each color needs to be formed in a fine pattern on an electrode.
In general, light-emitting materials are deposited by an evaporation method, which has a problem in that a material-use efficiency is low, the size of a substrate is limited, and so on, and thus is not suitable for industrialization that requires high productivity and low cost.
As a technique for solving the aforementioned problem, a method has been proposed in which a light-emitting layer is formed by transferring a light-emitting material to an element-formation substrate by laser thermal transfer (for example, see Reference 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2006-309995). In Reference 1, laser light is emitted using a transferring substrate that has a transfer layer including a light-emitting layer, and a photothermal conversion layer including a low-absorption region and a high-absorption region that have different absorption rates for the laser light, whereby heat necessary for sublimation of the transfer layer is selectively supplied to the high-absorption region.